


The Road to Recovry

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, Self Harm, Wounds, care, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: The morning after "When I'm Left Alone" Prompto tries to take care of himself after what he's done, trying to get by one day at a time. Ignis has an idea to help.





	The Road to Recovry

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to post anything! I've discovered I'm actually terrible at dealing with death and had to deal with that first. I really hope you all enjoy this piece, and please tell me what you think! Also if anyone can pick out the Labyrinth quote you get (I dunno you can pick my next story if you want) but you at least get a gold star and all my love! This is what happens after "When I'm Left Alone" so please read that first < http://archiveofourown.org/works/11671245 > that's where the warnings come into play.

Prompto was good with mornings, most of the time. This morning was not one of those mornings. Burying his face against his chocobo plush, the young man tried to ignore the blaring of his alarm and let sleep claim him again. With a groan, Prompto reached out to swat at his alarm, hoping to turn it off. With a few swats at the noisy machine, Prompto had managed to knock it onto the floor.

“No,” he whined, rolling to find the alarm again. After a few more attempts, he had managed to silence his alarm. Sleep tempted him still, but he still needed his morning run. Prompto knew the weight wouldn’t stay off without working out, and that wasn’t something he could deal with yet. Groaning, he managed to pull himself up to sit, though his eyes remained closed. Getting up twice to change the gauze he hardly had time to sleep, not that the throbbing in his wrist let him sleep much.

Speaking of, he gave his wrist a turn to get a proper look at the bandage. Everyone was still in place as he had left it last time he changed it. To his relief, it was barren of a red blotch, the bleeding had finally stopped. Now all he had to worry about was keeping the skin still as it healed. After he got his check cashed he would find something at the drugstore that would help, maybe those little bandages Iris had used, but he was getting ahead of himself. Pushing himself off the bed, Prompto made his way to the bathroom on less than steady feet, blaming it on being tired. 

First order of business, changing the bandages, again. Peeling away the gauze, he pulled towards the wound hoping to keep it from shifting, so far so good. It was tender, but he figured that was to be expected, maybe a little pink around the edges, but that was probably because he kept getting up. The skin around the cut was no hotter than the rest of him, so he figured he was still safe. Gently washing it, he winced once or twice, but he was dealing with it better than the night before. The thought of trying to stitch it himself still made his stomach flutter, so he thought about other things.

Like how when his stomach wasn’t turning with nerves, it was growling. Right, he had lost his dinner, of course, he would wake up starving. Maybe he could run after breakfast today, after all, he was already ahead on calories thanks to last night. Prompto shook his head and wished he could be easier on himself, but he had to put in more effort than the others to be equal.

Quickly redressing the wound, with ample antibacterial, Prompto got himself dressed, even if he had to sit for the last half, and made his way down stairs. While he was better than last night, Prompto still felt the dizziness cling to him, an extra weight that moved against him. Just a walk to work would have to be his exercise for the day. The idea didn’t settle well with Prompto, but he was trying to take better care of himself.

Stopping at the door he gave himself a quick once over, making sure his wrist was covered and that he didn’t look as tired as he felt. His wrist looked secure, but he’s definitely looked better Prompto didn’t know he could get that pale. Grabbing a jacket from near the door he pulled it around him, hoping he could pass it off as a cold or lack of sleep.

Prompto pulled the jacket tighter around himself as he walked down the sidewalk, he had forgotten how cold October could be in the mornings when he wasn’t running. He forgot how pretty they were too. Trees were burning candles, fiery colours swaying in the wind like fire, he couldn’t resist making a stop to take a few pictures. A few houses had Halloween decorations up already and he may have posed with a few skeletons and pumpkins along the way, trying to mimic their faces. Continuing on, he let his mind wander as he walked. 

Houses and apartments gave way to the start of the business district. Shops lined the street on either said as he made his way deeper into the city. It was late enough in the morning some of the food stalls had started to take their places, hoping to get some extra coin as people hurried on to work. At the smell, Prompto’s stomach growled with renewed vigor. Giving his stomach a pat, he chuckled. It was a tempting thought, but waiting for a healthier meal was a better idea. If he wasn’t able to run, he needed to be careful about what he ate for awhile.

It was too early in the morning for the shop to be open yet, but someone would be inside getting ready. Pressing his nose against the glass, Prompto looked into the shop, wondering who was there this morning. Grinning, he knocked on the door when he saw a red fluff of hair raise above the computer near the front. 

At the sound of the knock, a young girl’s face appeared above the monitor, pale with almost as many freckles as Prompto. Smiling wide, she waved before quickly making her way to the door to let him in. Locking the door behind him, the girl gave him a curious look as she got a better look at him.

“You’re pale, well paler. You sick?” Chuckling, Prompto gave a little shrug, “Nothing I can’t handle, I’ll be alright.” The girl shook her head and gestured for him to stay put as she went to the back room. Prompto took to looking over some of the new stuff as he waited, a perk of working here he could see what came in. Someone brought in a console that was probably as old as he was, tempting, but he had to make sure everything else was covered first. Paper tapping in his shoulder got him to turn around, she was back and handing him an envelope.

“Thanks! Appreciate it, Gina.” Smiling the girl shook her head and responded, “No problem and dad says don’t come in tonight if you’re sick. You can come in on one of your days off to make up for it. Go get better.” They both laughed as she ushered him out the door and locked it behind him. Thanking her again through the glass, Prompto waved goodbye and made his way to the store. It wasn’t too expensive to get his check cashed there and it was better than waiting for his bank to open. 

This early the store was quiet, and Prompto found himself grateful as he stood in the pharmacy looking at their first aid section. He had no idea what he was doing. Last time he just grabbed a small pre-made kit and figured it was enough. Grabbing more gauze, he grabbed the gauze pads too, those would be handy. Looking over the liquid skin, he wondered if it would work for him, paper cuts and chapped skin, no good. This was definitely bigger than a paper cut, he chuckled putting it back on the shelf.

Looking down the aisle, he wondered if anyone in the pharmacy would be able to help him. The grate was pulled over the window, he supposed that answered his question. Pulling out his phone, he looked at his modest list of contacts, debating calling Ignis again. He was just improving his medical kit, that was hardly a reason for concern right? It was Ignis thought, the man managed to see through everything. As he stood debating his course of action, a small voice called to him and pulled him from his thoughts. Looking back to his phone, he must have accidentally hit the dial button without noticing. Panicking he place the phone to his ear.

“Here, I’m here. Sorry, Iggy, spaced out for a second.” Prompto relaxed as Ignis replied, calm as ever, at least he wasn’t annoyed with the early phone call. He hadn’t even thought about how early it was, and mentally chided himself for it now.

“Quite alright, Prompto. Did you need something?” Prompto nodded, and then chuckled, “Uh, yeah actually. I need some advice if you have a minute? I’m trying to improve my med kit at home and wondered if you had any good suggestions?” 

“Are you alright, Prompto? Did something happen?” Prompto cringed as Ignis voice grew faster and concerned, he had to come up with something.

“No, no, everything’s okay! I was just thinking about how often you guys have had to take care of me, and I want to be able to take better care of myself. I can’t always count on you guys to save me, right?” A curious hum sounded from the phone and Prompto feared he had something wrong, but if Ignis had any more suspicions, he chose not to voice them, instead, he chose giving suggestions for what Prompto should have at home. As well as a giving him a list of things to look out for because he would need professional attention, unsurprisingly a large wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding was on that list. Thanking Ignis, Prompto made to hang up when he heard Ignis call him back to the phone.

“And Prompto, don’t ever hesitate to ask for assistance should you need us, for any reason at all. We’re your friends, we’ll always be happy to be there for you.” Chest tight, Prompto struggled passed the lump forming in his throat, this was not a good place to cry. Taking a deep breath, he tried to cover clearing his throat with a chuckle.

“Thanks, Iggy. You’re the best. I’ll remember that, promise.” Saying their goodbyes, Prompto grabbed everything Ignis had suggested and headed out of the aisle. He came back for the liquid skin, it was neat than it was off to find something for breakfast, he swore his stomach was eating itself now.

The rest of his day had gone smoothly and he was relaxing on the couch at home, debating what to make for dinner when he heard the doorbell chime. Curious, Prompto stood looking to the door, the only visitor he ever had was Noctis, and he just walked in. Well, one way to know he thought and opened the door. On the other side stood Ignis, a bag of groceries in one arm.

“Oh, Hi, Iggy. What’s up?” Prompto asked, moving to let his friend in. Stepping inside, Ignis stood near the door, lifting the bag slightly higher to gesture to it.

“I was going to make curry for Noctis tonight, but it seems he’s having dinner with his father this evening. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind having company for dinner, my apologies for the lack of notice.” Shaking his head, Prompto made to take the bag as Ignis slipped off his shoes and smiled. He knew Noctis and the King had set days that they had dinner together because of the king’s over packed schedule, but he figured it was harmless to keep that to himself.

“No worries! Thanks for thinking of me, Iggy.” Taking the groceries to the kitchen, he sat it down at the table. Ignis had followed him a few steps behind and looked around the kitchen, spartan, but he had cooked with less. As he began taking things out of the bag, Prompto quickly went around the kitchen, grabbing what they would need to make dinner.

As Ignis set everything in order he asked, “Your parents won't mind me taking over their kitchen will they?” Prompto’s movements studdered as he started to heat the pan, be he quickly recovered, pretending he had simply moved the pan too far.

“Nah, they’re on a business trip so they won't be back tonight.” Turning to look at Ignis, he gave a meek smile at the other’s raised brow.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. I’m a big kid now, I can cook and everything, remember?” Smiling Ignis retorted, “As I recall, you still managed to burn yourself.” Blushing, Prompto gave a small whine.

“Of course you’d remember that.” Ignis was quick with his reply.

“Well, of course, it’s not as if I have a memory of Noctis cooking, let alone burning himself besides.” They shared a laugh, as they slipped into a routine of cooking together, Ignis doing most of it but allowing Prompto any help he offered, it was after all his kitchen.

The table was set in a flash, and the boys sat across from each other, enjoying their work. While they ate mostly in silence, they did share their day with each other, of the meetings Ignis sat in for Noctis, and of the Halloween decorations, Prompto had taken pictures of.

“It sounds like you had a lot to see today,” Ignis mused with a smile. He might not admit it, but he was fond of the coming holiday and was equally as excited about the early decorations.

“Wanna see what them?” Prompto asked as he cleared the table to start the dishes. 

“Yes, please,” Ignis agreed as he stood and helped clean up. The two sat on the couch in the living room, Prompto leaning against Ignis’ shoulder as he showed him the view finder of his camera. So maybe Ignis did admit that he was excited about Halloween, and maybe Prompto had talked him into staying later to watch a horror movie, or three. 

It was well past midnight when the last movie ended, the opening screen repeating itself. Leaning against each other, both boys sat asleep on the couch, Prompto’s knee leaning over the top of Ignis’ and Ignis’ head had fallen onto Prompto’s shoulder. It would take time for Prompto to understand he was good enough, but for now, moments like this were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
